Illusion (AU)
Welcome to the Illusion AU created by SunsettheRainwing! Summary Illusions, mirages, hallucinations. Sometimes they muddle what's real, make you forget things you should remember, lie to you. Sometimes what's not real is the scariest foe of all. When Darkstalker was an infant he made a decision that changed the course of history. He awoke Whiteout, letting her free on the day of the three moons. The dark blue dragonet was admired by her parents...but what she would do would effect the future forever. She created something Darkstalker never thought of on his own. Rules -Please ask to have any of the powers, although I'll probably always say yes. Just come up with a believable backstory. -Please do not edit this page without permission. History When they were young, Whiteout and Darkstalker spent their days inseparable. However, they slowly grew suspicious of each other. Darkstalker focused on the positives of the future, while Whiteout was more cautious and tursted Clearsight more than she trusted Darkstalker. Soon, Clearsight started her own kingdom. All were welcome, and it was made up from runaways from other tribes. Darkstalker convinced the seven kingdoms she was a danger, and they began to try to eliminate her. Whiteout retaliated by creating seven special abilities for her kingdom. However, the war ended short when Whiteout and Darkstalker froze each other in stone, creating the Statue of Broken Bonds. The war was not over, though, as the gifts Whiteout created had began to spread all over Phyrria. At first, the queens were terrified. However, they soon decided it was fine, and some even married dragons who carried the gift. 1000 years later, there is something wrong in the air. Prophecies are starting to surface, dragons are going missing, mysterious earthquakes, some dragons are even gaining powers that were never in their blood. The Queens are scrambling to do something about it. Abilities Whiteout's gifts. |-|Mirage Born= Information: Abilities: The Mirage Born have the ability to create illusions. ability to create illusions. |-|Memory Theives= Abilities: Quite literally, memory theives. They have two antennas, similar to SilkWings, and use them to steal and give memories. |-|Time Shifters= Abilities: They have the ability to change the time on a certain object. They cannot time travel, but they can make things older and younger for example. |-|Icy Phantoms= Abilities: Their name refers to the fact that only IceWings can have this, as any other tribe who gets the gene dies shortly after birth. They have the ability to possess other dragons, like a ghost, and control them. |-|Illumi-Wings= Abilities: These dragons have an extra set of wings that can glow, but also take away darkness in an area. |-|Sun Dragons= Name: They heal using fire or the sun. Rumors say that they can also heal memories stolen by Memory Thieves, and see through mirages, but their just rumors. |-|Mimiks= Abilities: They can mimic the looks of any dragon, and can even mimic their natural abilities. Royalty The list of royalty by tribe: |-|IceWings= Facts: King: King Algid Queen: Queen Shard.(Icy Phantom) Princes and Princesses: Princess Glaze (Icy Phantom) |-|MudWings= King: King Muskeg (Time Shifter) Queen: None Princes and Princesses: None |-|NightWings= King: King Nightfog (Precognition) Queen: Queen Dustrain (Memory Thief) Princes and Princesses: Princess Mistseer (Newborn, Memory Theif). |-|RainWings= Kings: King Canopy (Mimik Queens: None Princes and Princesses: None |-|SandWings= King: King Marsh (MudWing) Queen: Queen Izula(Mirage Born) Princesses and Princes: Princess Arid, Prince Fennec(Mirage Born) (Both Half MudWing) |-|SeaWings= King: King Falcon (SkyWing) Queen: Queen Nacre (Illumi-Wing) Princes and Princesses: Princess Kombu, Prince Angler (Both Illumi-Wings) |-|SkyWings= King: King Flare Queen: Queen Emberheart (Sun Dragon) Princes and Princesses: Princess Sunstone (Sun Dragon) Category:Alternate Universes Category:Work In Progress